


Just So You Know

by illuminousink



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, XiuHan - Freeform, krismin, mentions of drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25520503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illuminousink/pseuds/illuminousink
Summary: As an exchange student, all Kris ever wants is to learn more about the place he's going to. But he never expected that learning would also mean falling in love.
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: November Rain Fest Round 2





	Just So You Know

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I wanted to share a KrisMin story to everyone via a self prompt. I was truly inspired to write one after the song where the title was derived from. I hope you guys like it! Thank you for reading!

The dormitory was bustling with students due to the start of the semester. He stood there, unsure where to go or who to ask directions from. His tall build stood out from the crowd but no one seemed to be kind enough to notice his lost expression. He sighed, looking defeated as he strolled inside the building to find someone who could possibly help him.

He wasn’t sure how long he’s been walking around while asking people but he feels like his luck was thrown out the window since directions weren’t clear enough for him to find his dorm room. He sighed as he turned to a corner and finding a beautiful garden surrounded by the dorm buildings. A large fountain situated at the center with stoned carvings and beautiful set of flowers surrounding the area. The fountain looked well constructed and was also about a knee-high tall.

He noticed the benches around and saw how inviting they were so his feet immediately led him to one. The moment he sat on a bench, he sighed as his auburn hair swayed along the breeze.

But if the fountain at the dormitories was already beautiful, the man he saw sitting by the edge of the fountain looked heavenly. The way his eyes were closed, feeling the fresh air pass his face. The way the other’s lips curved into a smile caught him by surprise since he thought it was an angel pretending to be a human. His features were heavenly and with the addition of his milky white skin that seemed to be glowing under the beautiful sunlight, he couldn’t help but wonder if he was already hallucinating. The black hair he had swayed along with the wind and the solemn look on his face was captivating.

He didn’t even notice that he’s been staring at the guy for a long time and once the guy opened his eyes, his breath got caught in his throat.

His heart hammered inside his chest like he has never felt before and he thought that maybe it was a sudden heat stroke or dehydration finally reached him. He kept telling himself that the enchanting eyes that looked at him wasn’t the reason why his heart would suddenly bounce inside his chest, trying to push him to say hi.

Then he saw the most beautiful smile a person could ever show him, if anyone told him that he’s dead and that other guy was actually an angel he’d believe them.

“Lost?” He heard the other guy say and he was pulled out of his thoughts. He looked back, unsure if he was the one the other guy was talking to but no one was behind him. He looked back at the guy who simply snickered. “I’m talking to you, red-hair guy.”

“Me? Oh… uhh… yeah. I’m new. So…” He answered. He didn’t know why but words didn’t seem to come out of his lips despite knowing multiple languages. So much for being multi-lingual.

“I can see that. You still have all your luggage and bags.” The other guy smiled, standing from the fountain to walk towards him. “You’re… new here, aren’t you?”

The auburn haired guy nodded, part of himself was unsure if he was talking to a real person or an apparition because he still couldn’t believe that this was a real person. His lip grazed under his teeth before questioning the other, “Are you real?”

A fluttering feeling filled his chest when he saw the black-haired man grin before turning into the most melodic laugh he’s ever heard in his life. He couldn’t help but smile along with the other, as if pulled by some weird force urging him to smile too.

“Yeah… I think I’m real. Do I look like I’m not?”

“Well… uhh…”

“Anyway, my name is Kim Minseok. It looks like you’re lost and I’m pretty much free so I guess I can help you out. What’s your room number…? Uhmm?” Minseok trailed, waiting for the auburn hair to answer with his name.

“Kris. Kris Wu.” Kris answered, making Minseok nod.

“Nice to meet you Kris. So what’s your room number?”

“315 C?” Kris said, looking at his papers.

Minseok nodded before looking up at the buildings. “That building behind you is A, the one in the middle is C, the other one there is D and E.”

“Where’s B?” Kris asked, furrowing his brows as he looked at the angel-like figure in front of him.

“They’re all B cause it’s the first letter in Building.” Minseok answered before chuckling, dutifully happy that he passed a joke.

Kris couldn’t help but shake his head and chuckle. It wasn’t because of the joke but because of how happy Minseok was that he couldn’t help but smile along with him. Minseok then clapped his hands before nodding his head to the side, ushering Kris to go with him.

They went through stairs and hallways, door after door Kris only managed to glance at them since he couldn’t keep his eyes away from Minseok. The latter was telling Kris about the dormitories but he just couldn’t stop looking.

“So this is your room!” Minseok said, pointing at the door which had a visible 315 C at the top. Kris sighed before taking out the key from his pocket and opening the door.

The room was quite spacious, something that really surprised Kris. A bed located at the left side while a big cabinet is located at the right side with a study desk beside it. The hard wood flooring was also quite lovely and different from what he initially thought.

“Oh, you have a view of the garden. That’s nice.” Minseok commented, head poking into the room while he dragged all of his things inside.

“You can come in, you know.” Kris stated, smiling at the other who just giggled before rolling the luggage he was pulling into the room.

Kris looked around again, it was going to be his space for the next few months and he was thankful that it looked comfortable enough. Though the bed was a bit small for his height, at least it looked comfortable enough to sleep in. The first thing he did was sit on the bed, taking a feel of it to see how it is.

He smiled to himself when the bed was just as he liked it, fluffy but a bit stiff. He was just about to compliment it when he saw Minseok looking out the window with the widest smile he has seen from the other. “You really like that garden huh?”

“I love staying by the fountain. The running water is really calming.” Minseok answered, glancing back at Kris before his facial expression changed. “Ah! It looks like I have to go.”

“Oh… is that so? Uhhh…” Kris couldn’t find the right words to say, he still wanted to talk to Minseok but his mind was jumbled in panic and he couldn’t complete a sentence without mixing all the languages that he knew.

“Oh! But I haven’t showed you the common area. I should at least show you everything before I leave.” Minseok mumbled as he puffed his cheeks while glancing at the garden.

Kris furrowed his brows before standing up, unable to help himself to peek at the garden. He noticed a young man that seemed to be around their age, standing near the fountain and looking around. The guy reached into his pocket and pulling out something before putting it near his ear, it was probably a phone. No sooner, a ringtone resounded inside the dorm room and the two looked at the source.

Minseok immediately pulled the phone out of his pocket before giving Kris an apologetic smile.

“It’s ok… If you need to go then…” Kris started but Minseok immediately shook his head to disagree. The latter bit his lip before pursing his lips and saying, “Wait!”

Minseok stepped out of the room for a moment to answer the phone. Kris looked at the direction he went before looking back at the guy standing by the fountain in the garden. He could clearly see the guy smiling as he talked to Minseok, something that he could already feel quite different.

He shook his head, unsure why he was already feeling different when he just met Minseok. _‘No, Kris. Stop feeling weird about Minseok.’_ Kris thought to himself that he didn’t even notice Minseok enter the room again.

“Let’s go. I don’t like starting something without finishing it so let’s go to the common room. I also want you to meet my best friend. Since you’re new here I’d be happy to help you out until you get a friend.” Minseok smiled at Kris, earning a loud thump in his chest just when he told himself to stop.

Without arguing, Kris followed Minseok who was so talking about the dorm and animatedly smiling every now and then. Kris couldn’t help but smile along with him, unsure why he was smiling when he wasn’t even listening to a word the other was saying.

“Oh! Lu-ge!” Minseok suddenly called out and Kris immediately looked up to see the same guy standing at a far distance.

“That’s my best friend, Lu Han. And this is the common area where you can hang out and do whatever.” Minseok giggles. He then continues to point with his hands while Luhan was walking his way towards them. “That is the lobby and there’s a kitchen to the left and the bathrooms are on the right.”

Kris’ eyes fell on the slim guy that approached them. Though, upon closer inspection, he noticed how the man’s features were like that of a girl’s. His brown hair covered part of his forehead and Kris wondered if there were not rules in place for hairstyles in the university.

“Lu, this is Kris. He’s new here so I’m helping him.” Minseok immediately said when the other finally reached them. Luhan gave a smile that didn’t reach his eyes as he reached out his hand, something that Kris noticed.

“It’s nice to meet you. I’m Lu Han.”

“Kris Wu.” Kris stated, reaching out to shake Lu Han’s hand. Kris felt that the grip was tighter than expected and he was surprised that the other would show such threatening aura around him.

“Are you done showing him around? We’re supposed to go to the café.” Lu Han immediately diverted his gaze to Minseok after letting go of Kris hand.

Minseok just scrunched his face before shrugging. “I know… I was at the fountain earlier, that’s where I met Kris. He looked so lost, so I helped him. Anyway, sorry if I have to go but you can text me if you need my help.” The smaller offered.

Kris just nodded his head while Minseok waved him goodbye while Lu Han didn’t even offer him a glance.

Just as they headed out, Kris realized one important thing. He didn’t have Minseok’s phone number.

\---

As an exchange student, a lot of the other students took interest in knowing him. More so because of how he knows multiple languages and that he has been in different countries. He seemed to interesting to everyone that a lot of people wanted him to be his friend. But he wanted to concentrate on his studies so despite the invites and the continuous questions of his availability, he spent most of his time alone in his dorm room to study.

But more than studying, it was also because he’s been trying to catch a glimpse of Minseok at that fountain again. Its been weeks since he last saw Minseok and he couldn’t help but wonder where the other was. Thinking that everything was just his hallucination and that it didn’t really happen.

Of course it was only a matter of time until he saw Minseok sitting at the edge of the fountain again.

It was a tiring day with projects atop projects and Kris went home with a pounding headache, yet the first thing he did was take a peek at his window to check if the apple of his eyes were anywhere in the garden.

It seems the throbbing pain he felt wasn’t enough to stop him from learning more about the said angel because it didn’t take long before he was already gasping for breath with a surprised Minseok standing nearby and asking if he was ok.

“Yo-your… your…. Your number…” Kris said between panted breath. Unsure why he couldn’t just push it out of his lips when the one he’s been waiting for was already there in front of him.

Minseok guided the taller to sit on a bench, worried that Kris would suddenly faint. He wasn’t really sure how to carry him to the nurse’s office if he ever fainted. What with his tall stature and Minseok’s smaller body.

“Your number… I didn’t get your number.” Kris said, looking up at Minseok.

The look on Minseok’s face changed from worry into a smile. “You ran all the way here just to get my number?”

“You said I can ask for your help… and text you but…” Minseok simply giggled at the simplicity of Kris’ reasoning. He liked how the taller looked like he ran as fast as he could just to get Minseok’s number. “Do you have your phone with you then?”

Kris immediately slipped his hand in his pocket but internally gasped when he realized that he forgot to grab his phone from the desk. He already grew a habit of putting his things on the desk whenever he gets home so he could only close his eyes and grit his teeth. “I forgot it.”

Minseok stifles his laughter before reaching for his own phone from his pocket and offering it to Kris. “how about you save your phone number and I’ll call you. Then save that number as mine.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Kris smiles.

After the fortunate day that Kris saw Minseok, Kris was able to contact Minseok and talk to him about a lot of things. He also found out that Minseok and Lu Han were the same age but older for only a few months. He also found out Minseok’s schedule.

The two started hanging out, much to Kris’ satisfaction and Lu Han’s obvious dissatisfaction. Lu Han would be there most of the time, since he had the same schedule as Minseok, but sometimes it would just be the two of them due to Lu Han’s soccer events. Kris learns that Minseok also likes soccer but the guy only helps Lu Han whenever they need a sub. He used to be in the soccer club but took a break this year to think about a lot of things. Though it wasn’t impossible for him to refuse joining in, if it meant aiding his friends.

A big game came and Minseok invited Kris to watch the game. Kris was delighted about the invite and made preparations to watch Minseok.

Kris was nervous about the whole situation, but he soon realized how amazing Minseok was. Seeng him in action was so different. The way his angel smiled and ran across the field with that bright eyes that glimmered with joy as he played his favorite sport. Minseok looked ethereal while playing Soccer, he looked genuinely happy and Kris couldn’t help but feel proud of seeing Minseok smile from ear to ear. Kris wished he could see that all the time.

When he watched Minseok score a goal, he wanted to jump and praise the high heavens for Minseok’s abilities. However, Kris felt a pang in his heart when he saw how Lu Han captured Minseok into a tight hug right in the middle of the field. His eyes couldn’t help but look away, yet his heart couldn’t help but remember.

‘Stop Stop Stop.’ He chants to himself, trying his best to put a lid on his emotions thinking that it would be better if he didn’t develop any feelings for Minseok because it’ll complicated everything. He knows that in a span of a few months he will go back to Canada and then he’ll leave Minseok too. He doesn’t need to involve someone just to leave them when they’re already in too deep.

“You came!” Kris heard, realizing that the game had ended and Minseok spotted him in the bleachers.

Kris gave out a smile, “You were great out there!” Waving at Minseok who immediately beamed at him.

“Thanks!” Minseok grinned and Kris could clearly see the blush that appeared on the other’s face. Yet instead of being able to enjoy it, he saw an arm wrap itself around Minseok’s torso and once his eyes shifted, he saw Lu Han looking at Minseok with a look that he was no stranger to.

“Let’s go Minseok-ah.”

“Thanks for coming Kris! See you soon!” Minseok called out and Kris just smiled and waved, but if he could… he wanted to be the one in Lu Han’s position.

\---

Kris sighed as he stepped into the garden on a Sunday morning. School was quite hectic as the days passed but he wanted Sunday free of all school work. He sat by the bench, admiring the fountain in the middle of the garden. Something about it just brought tranquility in his mind. More so than he could admit, he finds it calming because he remembers Minseok.

But as he stared at the running water, his eyes started to wander to the different windows at the buildings surrounding the garden. Wondering if one of the windows was from Minseok’s room. But remembering how the guy practically drooled at his room before, he couldn’t help but chuckle thinking that Minseok’s room is probably on the other side of the building.

Just as he closed his eyes to calm himself, he felt someone poke his cheek. His eyes immediately fluttered open to see that the angel has descended on earth again. A smile immediately spread on his lips as he his eyes focused on the guy smiling down on him.

“You shouldn’t be sleeping out here! You don’t know what people might do to you.” A contagious chuckle left Minseok’s lips and Kris couldn’t help but smile back before answering, “I was just relaxing.”

“The air out here is really good isn’t it?” Minseok proudly spoke as he occupied the seat beside Kris.

There was a loud thump that resounded from Kris’s chest and he wasn’t sure if the other heard him clearly but he sure heard it loudly. His eyes carefully looked around before asking, “Are you here alone?”

“Mm… Luhan has practice. Said there’s a new game and they need to be prepared. I’m bored so I went here. So have you gone around town yet?” Minseok asked with eager brows raised like a little child asking questions from their parents.

Sadly, Kris could only look away with a shake of his head. He hissed back. “Nah… No one’s available to tour me around.”

“Wait! Are you serious? You’ve been here for a month, right? And you still haven’t gone around?! Let’s go! I’m giving you a personal tour around town!” Standing on his feet with a bounce and a smile, Kris couldn’t help but feel even more attracted to see the guy giving him that kind of smile. There was something inside of him that wanted to take that smile for himself as if he could somehow keep it.

“Let’s go! I’ll show you to my favorite places!” Minseok urged as he pulled the taller’s wrist to stand from the bench.

The two roamed around town with smiles etched in each other’s lips. Their pearly whites reflecting pure joy as Minseok showed Kris around. The taller hasn’t felt this welcomed and elated for a while. As if this wasn’t hundreds or thousands of miles away from home. He appreciated the way Minseok made him feel comfortable, even if he’s having a hard time with the language around.

He couldn’t help but bite his lip whenever Minseok divulges into topics that he loves. The animated way of how he describes things and the pure smile that emanates from him whenever he talks just brings a different kind of feeling inside Kris’ chest.

“I’m sorry if I talk a lot.” Minseok worried, looking at Kris who simply smiled back. “No, It’s ok. I like listening because I learn a lot.”

“You’re really a good listener Kris.”

Every sound he makes became music, as if it’s a song he’s been searching for all this time and now that he’s listened to it again he couldn’t help but want to listen to it more. Even to the point of a broken record, he’d listen to Minseok talking as if it’s the most beautiful melody he’d heard.

“Ah! Ice cream!” Minseok chirped as he pointed at an ice cream truck at the side of the park where they ended up at. Leave it to someone who’s in love with nature.

“I’ll pay for this.” Kris interjected when Minseok reached for his wallet. An obvious splash of surprise appeared on Minseok’s face but Kris just handed the money to the vendor before getting the ice cream and handing one to Minseok.

“Ah… T-Thank you…” Minseok shyly said, reaching for the cone but it was obvious by the way he smiled that he appreciated the gesture.

As their teeth sunk into the cold treat, their feet started back to its activity and walked along the park. The taller having fun listening to Minseok talk about his ice cream before noticing that there was a smudge at the side of his lips.

Without much thought, Kris reached out to wipe the excess ice cream from Minseok’s lip before wiping it to his tissue. It took a second for him to realize what he just did and when he turned back to Minseok, the smaller had the most beautiful smile Kris has ever seen. He felt like he had been touched by the hand of God and he was suddenly showered with blessings simply by witnessing Minseok’s smile.

His heart hammered inside his chest and he wondered, curiously, if Minseok heard what he did. Because he could’ve sworn that if it wasn’t for the dog that barked from a step away, his heart would’e jumped out of his chest and confessed what his lips couldn’t even utter.

“Thank you, Kris.”

\---

It’s been a few days after he spent time with Minseok, but whenever he closed his eyes he could still see the guy smiling brightly at him. He caught a glimpse of his reflection on the mirror atop his drawer and he couldn’t help but chuckle when he saw the smile on his face.

He smiled as he licked his lips. Enjoying the feelings that fluttered inside his heart. He could barely contain his emotions and yet the hesitance still hung around as if any second it could tap him on the arm and slam him down.

He immediately shook his head, trying to push away hesitance from his mind before looking back at his reflection again. He nodded, agreeing that it isn’t so bad to have feelings for someone like Minseok. He’s been such an angel who’s done so much for him. Even to the point of showing him around town when no one even bothered.

Just as he turned to sit on his desk, his eyes fell to the two figures who sat by the fountain just outside his window.

One of them, he immediately recognized by the mere beauty of his smile. And though contagious, Kris couldn’t help but notice the other person beside Minseok.

Lu Han.

The guy had a different look on his face and though he wasn’t one who knew Luhan, he was one who knew what love looked like. And by the smile on Luhan’s face, he could tell that without a doubt he had feelings for Minseok just like he did.

Kris felt a pound in his heart when he saw Luhan reach for Minseok’s hand, intertwining their fingers together before pulling it towards his lips.

And by that time, Kris didn’t even notice how his breath got stuck in his throat just as a painful clench clutches his chest. There was leaking pain inside his heart that he couldn’t possibly explain and when his eyes moved from Luhan to Minseok’s face to see the guy shaking his head with a smile… he knew.

He knew that it was futile. That it was impossible. That what they had were impenetrable. They had a bond that Kris could never break into and he couldn’t help but feel devastated about.

Turning around, he released the breath that he didn’t even notice he held. A painful grip surrounded his heart, where the once fluttering happiness that resided in his heart moments ago was suddenly pulled apart and injuring his heart.

He couldn’t help but pant, his breathing labored as he saw his reflection in the mirror. Gone was the smile he saw moments ago, and a frown was etched on its place.

He gritted his teeth before reaching for his temples to massage his head. A painful burst creeping into his head as his mind screamed that hesitance was indeed necessary. He shouldn’t let his emotions get the best of him.

\---

Kris has been trying his best to avoid the garden altogether. Concentrating on his classes, projects and assignments. At times, though, he still couldn’t help but look out the window to see if he could steal a glimpse of Minseok sitting by the fountain. More often than not, he’d find the guy relaxing there.

Watching Minseok in his element was the best feeling yet whenever he notices the arrival of Luhan, his heart clenches whenever he sees them together. Though he couldn’t make the feeling stop, he’d much rather turn away from it and maybe, just maybe, it’ll all go away and one day he won’t feel as though his heart is being ripped away from his chest.

One particularly rainy day, he forgot to bring an umbrella despite knowing that the weather forecast stated that there was a very high chance of rain. Getting home was nothing since the campus was just near the dormitories but there was a nagging feeling inside him that worried. Worry for what? He wasn’t sure.

Surely, Minseok wouldn’t be out in the open with the pouring rain at this time of the day. The skies looked horribly terrorizing as if thunder would soon launch loud booms across the sky and lightning would whip flashes all over.

Yet, Kris trusted his gut. His instincts were always on point, so he never hesitated on trusting it.

He looked out the window, hoping in all heaven and earth that Minseok wouldn’t be sitting at the fountain. The breath of relief that he let out was enough to mist the window. He was glad that the smaller wouldn’t risk going out in the garden in this rain.

But before Kris pulled away from the window his eyes landed on a figure sitting at the bench.

Without much thought, his hand grabbed an umbrella and he was already dashing out his room. He heard someone telling him that running on the corridors weren’t permitted but he couldn’t stop himself. All he had in his mind was that he needed to reach the garden. He needed to go there. He had to be the one.

He panted for air as he looked around the garden, eyes wandering to make sure that he wasn’t just dreaming. Letting out a deep sigh, he worriedly looked at the person sitting at the bench. It wasn’t a dram after all.

Stepping into the open garden with the umbrella on his hand, he walked towards Minseok and stood in front of him. The umbrella covered the guy and as he looked up, Kris saw the hurt in Minseok’s eyes.

“K-Kris… You’re here…” Minseok sniffled as he reached up to wipe his eyes. If he didn’t do so, Kris wouldn’t even have noticed that he was crying, what with the rain mixing in with his tears.

“Are… Are you alright?” Kris asked, he couldn’t help but notice how Minseok looked so down. The total opposite of how he usually is. It felt different because Kris has never seen this side of Minseok. He’s always seen the bubbly chirpy character that smiled at him and blessed his day like a true angel would.

“Mm… Would you believe it if I said yes?” Minseok asked, a tight lipped smile on his face and Kris couldn’t help but feel his heart melt at the mere thought that Minseok was this down.

His initial reaction was to hug him but he settles into the space beside him instead. Letting the rain drenched bench soak his pants.

“You know… I’ve been told that I’m a good listener.” Kris smiled, giving Minseok a reason to reflect it too. Minseok couldn’t help but sigh before looking at the droplets of water that fell on the ground. Ripples around and he listened as the rain dropped on the umbrella.

“I didn’t do particularly well in my exams. I studied a lot but when I was there… I could barely answer anything… and I even fell asleep.” Minseok said.

Kris can hear the embarrassment from the smaller, felt like it was the world that crumbled with the way he described it.

“I… feel so useless.” Minseok confessed. Though his voice was weak as if he wanted to whisper it, Kris understood it.

By this time Kris couldn’t help but reach out a hand to hold Minseok’s. He held it tightly as he started humming. Soon, he started singing and Minseok listened as he did. The vibrato in his voice helped Minseok to calm down and soon words were spilling in his lips of his anxiety and his worries in life. The pressure he carried and the obvious failure in life.

“There’s always going to be a time in our lives where we fail… But it’s up to us how we try to challenge that again and come out better than who we were. That’s human nature. We grow no matter how challenging life gets.”

Minseok couldn’t help but chuckle at the sudden wisecrack that Kris showed him. He suddenly jumped out of the umbrella, surprising Kris and he soon opened his arms and turned round and around. A smile on his lips as he giggled at Kris who looked at him with utter shock.

Minseok held Kris’ hand and pulled him to play under the rain and soon he splashed water from the fountain and the two of them were soaked with water.

As Minseok closed his eyes to let the rain drops fall on his face, Kris couldn’t help but pause and watch as Minseok’s lips became too inviting for him not to claim. His heart wrenched inside his chest, confusion filling him as he wasn’t sure what to do at that moment.

Just as he took a step forward, they both heard a familiar voice calling Minseok’s name.

\---

“Minseok has been studying night and day so he didn’t even realize that he got sick in the middle of the exams. But you still went out to play in the rain with him?! What were you thinking?!” Luhan reprimanded, Kris could feel the anger in the other’s voice as he tended to the sick Minseok who was already covered with blankets on his bed.

“Lu… It wasn’t his fault… Actually, he went there with an umbrella and I was the one who pulled him into the rain.” Minseok couched before sniffling again.

“You know how easily you get sick and you still did that. What are you trying to do to my heart? Do you want me to die young because of being too worried because of you?” Luhan grumbled as he washed the cloth in cold ice water to dampen it over Minseok’s forehead. Minseok winced at the contact but sighed deeply as if refreshed.

“I-I’m sorry… I—” Kris started.

After getting found out by Lu Han, with a lot of nagging, Kris helped in bringing Minseok back into his room. Luhan managed to change Minseok out of his wet clothes and wash him in the bath while Kris changed in his room before going back to Minseok’s room. Seeing how the two acted like they were already dating, he wondered why he still came back.

“Don’t be sorry Kris… You didn’t do anything wrong. You helped me so much. So… thank you.” Minseok smiled as he tried to reach for Kris hand.

But Lu Han immediately reached for it and returned it under the blankets. “You should be resting now.”

“Mm… But Lu… It wasn’t his fault. So… don’t get mad at Kris. Mm?” Minseok whispered as his breathing evened out.

Kris took that opportunity to leave the room but as he did, Lu Han followed him.

“I don’t know what you’re trying to do with my best friend, but I don’t appreciate you causing damage to his health like this. I don’t want you near him again.” Luhan stated, clear as day.

“I was only trying to help.” Kris said, turning to look at the guy.

“Well look where it led him.” Lu Han said, “Just stay away from him.”

And even before Kris could think of another answer, Lu Han turned his back on him and went back inside the room. Kris spent that night thinking about Minseok and about what Luhan said. He knows that he shouldn’t, but he couldn’t deny it. He already fell for Minseok.

\---

Days turned to weeks and everything passed by in a blur.

Kris and Minseok would still contact one another but Kris would often practice his distance whenever he notices Lu Han anywhere near Minseok. The guy didn’t change around him, if anything he smiled more often, and he would often look at Kris before thanking him.

As the finals passed, everyone wanted to throw a big party at the dormitories, and they all hung out at the lounge with alcohol and all kinds of snacks and food.

The night went deep and the alcohol intake each has taken became more and more and soon Luhan became a koala to Minseok. Arms around the guy and as his lips uttered the words that Kris couldn’t possibly let out.

_“I love you my Minseok.”_

The others blasted him on what he just confessed but Minseok just shook his head telling them that his best friend is already drunk and that he needs to sleep now. They all cheered for Luhan as Minseok tried to bring him to his room.

“Let me help you.” Kris offered, stepping up. He could see the clear sign of relief in Minseok’s face when he went near.

“Thank you. He’s a bit heavy even for me.”

“Does he do that often?” Kris asked, when they were already out of everyone’s earshot.

“Yeah. I’m used to it. Luhan always tells me that he loves me. Why wouldn’t he? I’m his best friend.” Minseok said.

Kris felt bothered. Thinking that the reason Minseok doesn’t take Lu Han seriously is because he doesn’t like someone of the same gender. After successfully bring Lu Han into his room, Kris and Minseok headed to his room.

Upon their arrival, however, Minseok took a good look at his door before turning towards Kris.

“How about walking off the alcohol?” Minseok offered with a smile.

Kris gladly agreed. If it meant spending more time with Minseok he would take it.

The cold breeze of the night was definitely something that Kris appreciated. It helped him ease the growing high inside his system and making it easier for him to think. Each minute that passed, he hesitantly looked at Minseok before asking.

“So… Lu Han, huh?”

“What about him?”

Kris was taken back with the answer he heard. He didn’t think Minseok would sound so cold all of a sudden. “Well… he just confessed right?”

“You know… They say _In Wine lies the Truth_ … It’s a saying that means when you’re intoxicated you’re likely speaking desires that you keep deep inside of you.” Minseok said as he took a deep breath. “But do you really need the help of alcohol before you can speak the truth?”

“I’m confused. If he’s baring his deepest desires to you… then shouldn’t that…?” Kris trailed, unsure what to say to add to his sentence.

Minseok nibbled on his lip as he saw the convenience store nearby. He offered that they get something hot first before they go back. Kris knew it was going to be a serious chat so he agreed and got two extra hot coffee so they can talk. As they walked back, Minseok headed over to the garden where they sat on a bench.

“So… what about telling the truth when intoxicated puts you off?” Kris asks, mightily gathering his confidence to ask this question.

Minseok took his time to sip from his coffee before looking at Kris to answer him. “Fine… Let’s say… You tell someone that you love them while you’re intoxicated… then does that mean you always have to be intoxicated before you tell them what you really feel? If you love someone, it’s better to be honest without the need of alcohol. Relationships doesn’t just center around love and emotions, you need trust and respect but most importantly you need honesty. I don’t want to get into a relationship that relies on alcohol to tell you the truth.” Minseok explained.

There was heaviness on his words because even Kris thought about telling Minseok about his feelings due to being intoxicated but now that he heard what the other had to say, every plan he had was thrown out into the wind and all he could do was nod in agreement.

“I see. I understand what you mean now.” Minseok smiled when he heard what Kris told him. “I know it’s odd of me to think this way but… I just… I think if you really love someone then you should gather all of your courage to confess, instead of relying on something like alcohol. Not that I’m badmouthing Lu Han but… if he really did love me I want him to tell that to my face without needing to drink a gallon of it.”

Kris couldn’t help but snicker at the comment. Somehow he felt apologetic towards the guy but there was a clear feeling in his chest as if his mind has been freed from its constraints and he finally managed to think of what he needs to do next.

As the silence enveloped them, Minseok leaned his head on Kris’ shoulder. The sudden action made the taller look at him.

“I’m glad I got to meet you. You’re an amazing friend Kris and I’m happy that I got to share a connection with you.” Minseok stated.

Kris couldn’t help but smile to himself, proud of what he had just heard. He leaned his head on Minseok’s as he answered the smaller with words that also contained truth coated into a friendly gratitude.

“Me too. I’m glad that I met you. My campus life probably would’ve sucked a lot if it weren’t for you… and Lu Han. I’m thankful that you approached me that day. I won’t ever forget that.”

That day was forever etched in Kris’ mind. The day that he saw an angel standing before him with a smile that he believed would be a saving grace and blessing from the heavens.

**\---**

Kris swallowed the lump that he had in his throat. Somehow, the darn thing keeps appearing and he wasn’t sure if swallowing it would change anything or if he needed to voice out what he kept inside. He knows that the feelings bottled deep inside him has been leaking out despite his best to stop it. There was nothing else he could do to contain it, and despite trying his best to be look the other way and let Minseok go with Lu Han… He knows that he needs to tell him what he feels before he leaves.

Gritting his teeth, he stood from the bed and looked out the window that overlooked the gardens of the dorm. He could clearly see Minseok sitting by the fountain, the usual place that he’s always been ever since time immemorial. His legs started moving, marching itself toward the guy that sat at the usual place he was at. Kris wasn’t sure if he’ll catch him there once he reaches downstairs but he was convinced that if he doesn’t then he’ll turn around and never look at Minseok ever again.

“Ah… Kris.” Kris saw Minseok’s smile centered towards him. The usual elegance that he had once shown, was still there as if it never changed despite the days that had gone and passed.

Kris took tentative steps towards him, reaching for both of his hands and gripping them tightly.

“W-would… Would you… Would you go with me to the airport?” Kris asked. The words he practiced in his head disappeared like cotton candy faced with liquid.

Minseok couldn’t help but chuckle at him, the tension around Kris was definitely entertaining and he was sure that the taller would faint if he suddenly said no.

“Afraid to get lost again?” Minseok asked, a smile appearing his lips as he continued to giggle at Kris.

The taller simply nodded his head. “I’m afraid to lose if I don’t do this.”

Minseok saw the conviction in his eyes and he knew, right then, that Kris needed to tell him something very important.

“I’m coming with.” The two looked back to see Luhan standing nearby, arms crossed in front of his chest while eyeing their connected hands.

“Well I’ll need someone with me to go back here. So… Let’s go?” Minseok asked, smiling brightly at Kris.

The travel towards the airport was silent. There were no words exchanged nor spoken. The three of them sat at the back of the car and each of them held Minseok’s hands.

Minseok couldn’t help but smile to himself as his eyes moved from Kris hand to Lu Han’s. He felt the usual comfort from Lu Han but he also felt the nervous wreck that was Kris. With his hands trembling, he was sure that something was up with the taller. So he simply tightened his hold, earning a smile from him.

Upon arrival, they helped Kris through check-in. Minutes before going into the security, Minseok suddenly asked Lu Han to grab drinks for them. And though Lu Han was mostly a jerk to Kris, he understood that it was going to be a personal talk between them, so he went ahead to wait outside.

“You’re nervous.” Minseok smiled, putting his hand over Kris as they sat on the chairs.

“Minseok…” Kris called out and the other just raised his brows, waiting for more than his name to be called out. “I…” Kris took a deep breath. Eyes focused on the guy beside him and he gathered everything he could before he finally let out the words that he’s been holding on all this time.

“Minseok… I like you.”

Minseok smiled at him, eyes glimmering with the light and yet there was peace in it. Kris felt his heart hammering inside his chest, ready to leap out. He wasn’t really expecting to hear Minseok’s answer but when he saw the guy open his lips he suddenly held his breath as if it’s the most natural reaction he could do.

“I like you too Kris… but… maybe we have a different meaning attached to it.”

Kris couldn’t help but smile with what he heard. He turned his hand to hold on Minseok’s hand over his before raising it to plant a kiss on it. “Thank you… I’ll… I’lll be back. And… And by then, I’ll find you.”

“Then make sure not to get lost when you come back to find me.” Minseok said, smiling at him.

“Will you wait for me?”

“I don’t think I can… because I don’t want to hold on a promise that I can’t keep. I don’t know what life will bring. I may be here one day and the next I might be in the United States or who knows… I might even meet you in Canada.”

“I accept that challenge then. And if it means I’ll get to meet you again… I’ll take that chance as my sign.” Kris stated, a bright smile apparent on his face as he looked at Minseok.

Their bodies naturally ended up together into a tight embrace. And with their height difference they felt like a puzzle piece that finally fit into the other. As they pulled apart, Kris pinched Minseok’s cheek.

“You’re the only one I’m allowing to touch my face aside from Lu Han. And that’s a pretty big privilege.” Kris felt the pride swell inside of him.

Long gone was the doubt he felt. The hesitance in his heart was finally quenched and all he felt was freedom and he looked forward to what tomorrow was going to bring. If he truly was meant to meet Minseok again, he’ll make sure that he’ll be even better, and he’ll take that chance no matter what.

“I’ll see you again Minseok.”

“I’ll see you again… Kris.”

Kris was only there to learn as an exchange student but more than that he learned to be independent. He also learned that loving someone doesn’t always mean to have them. It also means letting those feelings grow. Giving it time for another chance to try again when both of you are ready. In Kris’ case, he finally knows what he’ll look forward to in the future. A goal that he’s finally willing to reach as long as he possibly can.


End file.
